A Series of Unfortunate Craziness
by Angel Harls
Summary: Ten chapter of crazy lovestory between Count Olaf and Harley Quinn. After dangerous accident Olaf, Harley and troupe leaving The Carnivirous Carnival. But with Baudelaires too. Olaf almost catch them but they’re saved. Who saved them and what want?


You maybe know what happened in circus after the pushing scene but if not my readers then it's for me hard to explain the truth. Madame Lulu died immediately in very cruel way and crowd enjoyed. But Harley felt somehow like monster. She again started killed, even she promised to Lucy that she will not. It's hard to keep this promise. Then her view met with Olaf. She needed to be in his arms to realize that he survived and everything gonna be fine. Harley quickly ended the show and crowd started leave. She still didn't knew who was that voice with these cruel ideas. Even in her worst nightmare she couldn't knew that it was Mr. J and Esmé. That was their plan. Make Harley broken by lost the love of his life. And that was again mistake. Harley risked everything to save Olaf. And Joker was more jealous than ever been. Harley cared about Olaf more than about him before. Esmé watched his strange behaving. But she still lived in fact that now she's the one for him and he will be with her. She was just too native! They left tent other way and Joker thinked about another of plan how to broke them and get Harley for myself forever. When all people left tent Harley finally ran to Olaf and hugged him. They holded each other tight and these two couldn't describe the happiness they felt. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault" Harley apologized but Olaf only smiled and stroked her on her face. "Why you apologized, silly?! You saved me! I'll never be able to be mad at you. Never at my clowny pet!" he said and she gladly kissed him. When they turned by each other he looked around. "I'll must burn this place down. It doesn't have any sense anymore. And these freaks could be same like that stupid fortune teller and that's why they will burn too" he said and went for gasoline in car. "What? No some of them are children! Very close to me you can't do this!" Harley shouted at him but it was sure that he was too far to hear her. Harley wanted to run warn them but it was too late. Olaf standed before their tent and globbed their tent with gasoline. Harley wanted to stop him but she didn't have to when she seen Fernald. Even he told everyone about her and Olaf he always could save situation and she hope so that he will do that there too. "What are you doing, boss?" he asked confused. "Burning these freaks down" he replied and took a match. "But they already escaped, boss" Fernald said and was surprised he didn't notice that. Truth, he almost died today he might ignored what happened around him. "Where did they escape?" Harley asked worringly. She don't care about others freaks. She cared about Beverly, Elliot and Chabo Baby. "I don't know. They talked about mountains and their families" Fernald replied. After his words she looked a bit sad. "Families" she thought and was glad for her beloved ones but inside she thinked about Lucy. About her own family with her. Then she thinked about others parts of her family. All her siblings and her father died. She had only mother. But they almost forgot each other. Harley stopped think about past and looked at Olaf. "Maybe we should leave now" Harley suggested. "Truth my pet, but now let me burn this place forever" he said and started globbed ground with gasoline. Harley was calm because she knew that freaks are safe and she let Olaf to do that without any words. When she came back to car between Olaf's troupe she felt very strange feeling. Like someone was behind her or someone watched her. She looked around but she haven't see anyone. It was hard day, she will relax at car. Then she sat to car and troupe welcomed heroicly. "You're was truly infamous today! You saved our boss! It was impossible believe that you will do that so rightly" White-Faced Women commented the whole show. "That's sure! I'll never let anyone to touch him. And anyway that bitch deserved to die" Harley replied and then watched Olaf coming back. She seen fire. It would be great if they leave faster. It doesn't look good. When he sat to car he said "Look honey! Like you've said this really will burns in hell." Harley smiled to her love. This place deserve that, really. When Fernald told that freaks left he didn't tell who of them. Because Baudelaires stayed in behind the scenes whole time. Then Violet noticed some smell. "Oh no! Fire!" she shouted to warn her siblings. Klaus noticed that and took Sunny to his arms. "We must leave. Fast!" he said and they left circus's tent from left side. But there was everywhere fire. They were trapped. "What we gonna do?" Klaus asked and after while started coughed. Violet looked around and then seen car. And she seen Harley. But there was too Olaf and his troupe. Klaus look at his sister and then at the car too. "That's not good idea" he said like he already read her thoughts. "Do we have a choice?" Violet asked desperately. Klaus knew the answer and because he wanted rather live, took sister's hand and they crouched. Baudelaires carefully came to car and tried to open it. They worried and scared that someone will notice them. But they were lucky that Harley just kissed Olaf and troupe watched them excitingly and ignored everything around. "That's right moment" Violet whispered and opened the trunk. She putted in it Sunny and then together with Klaus they came in it and closed. It was small there but it was better than died in fire. But still they were in car of man who made from their lifes true hell and also tried kill them and steal their fortune. But there was too woman who cared about them anyway and protected them. They just hoped in better days. Then Olaf finally stepped on it and they left this insane burning panoptic. Now they didn't knew where to go. Olaf was really mad that he haven't find Baudelaires and almost died because of stupid fortune teller but he knew that he will get everything. He need to just have his showtime. Even they were on the way only 2 hours, Olaf needed break and they stopped at some small shop. "I'm going buy some food. Do you want something, pet?" he asked. "Maybe some bubblegums" Harley replied and then Olaf came to shop. When he was gone and Harley started talk with troupe about her realitionship with Olaf, Baudelaires knew that it's their time to quickly leave. Violet carefully and slowly opened car and get out of it with Sunny in her arms. Klaus followed them and then quilty closed the trunk. "Where do we go now?" he asked when they been behind the shop. "I think i should ask salesman if there is somewhere motel or something where we should stay" Violet suggested and when her siblings agreed she came to the shop. But there was no one. "Hello?" Violet said with hope that someone answer her. She get answer but just type of answer she didn't want to. "Hello, Hello, Hello" Olaf said to them. Violet took Sunny and they started run. Olaf was on their hills. They ran away of shop fast and looked away where they can hide. Suddenly someone catched Violet's hand. She wanted scream but when she turned away she seen handsome, clever looking boy. "C'mon! Follow me" he said and gently but fast dragged them to little white vant. Then he quickly ride away. Baudelaires looked around and been in shock what really happened. Only Violet looked somehow surprisingly good. She looked at the man and was very grateful that she let him hold her hand. He saved them. "Can you tell us, who are you? And where do we go?!" Klaus asked a bit angry because he really don't knew what's going on and that his sister looked at that strange man more lovingly than usually. "I'm Jerome, Jerome Quinzel. I'm going to The Hostile Hospital, searching for my sister" he replied and looked around the car "Please don't touch anything. I really don't want die" he added and Klaus looked around. There were many guns and bombs. Klaus took Sunny to his arms to stop her to bite. Then he looked mad again at Violet. She ignored brother's face. She only wanted see Jerome's face. She met in her life many men and boys but no one was like him. What was so special and charmed on Jerome? What she seen on him. "Why did you saved us?" she asked after a while of thinking. He turned to her and dedicated smile to her. "I know how it is to been in problems. And i guess that you are same" he replied and winkled. Violet giggled a bit. Then she again was serious. "Anyway, I'm Violet Baudelaire" she said "And these are my siblings, Klaus and Sunny." "Nice to meet you all" he said and Violet sat next to him in front of car. "Thanks for saving our lifes, Jerome" she whispered lovingly. "No problem, gorgeous! And you can call me ginger" he said and again smiled on her. This time she smiled on him too "Okey, ginger." Both of them didn't seen Klaus's angry face. He don't like Jerome. He seen something strange on him. "He maybe hiding something" he thought and he did not let out the two eyes. Same did Olaf. He was again behind them. He followed the vant and thought how much he is close to Baudelaires and their fortune. Everything was now in his hands. Now he will not be stupid. Now he will get them...I'm sorry to say that, my readears, but this was biggest mistake to ride to hospital. Because go to hospital where waiting psychopatic king of Gotham to get his queen is the worstest idea ever...


End file.
